One Night
by Florianna
Summary: What happens in Hogwarts the night before the trio's graduation? A look at ennemies, friends, lovers, teachers, students, family. This story will contain slash. Chapters containing slash will contain warnings. Rating may change.


Summary: What happens in Hogwarts the night before the trio's graduation? A look at ennemies, friends, lovers, teachers, students, family.  
Pairing: Different Pairings. In this chapter Ron and Harry.  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be working on the 6th and trying to convince my publishing house to republish the 5th one with a few changes. In other words, please don't sue you wouldn't get much more than empty juice boxes.  
Author's note: This chapter contains SLASH. Please don't read if this squeeks you.

Chapter 1 - "Bloody Hell! Hermione is going to kill us!" (Ron/Harry Slash)

Warm...

Soft...

Heavy... But comfortable...

And...

"Bloody Hell! Hermione is going to kill us!" whispered softly, breath tickling an ear.

Green eyes blink lazily, still unfocused. A head is shaken, the first movement seen in the room for the last ten minutes. Breaths are released, puffs of air chilling sweaty skin, shivers running through bodies as the chills are shared between the two. Not another sound then their shared breathing is heard through the room. Finally, a hand is raised to push through the now too long, too red hair of his lover.

Harry's brain has yet to start functioning enough to comprehend Ron's word. He knows Ron probably expects an answer but he can't get his tongue around the simple words, making them sound like "Huh... wha... why?", which could be translated to "What the hell are you talking about and why are you talking about it now?"

Finally deciding to move, Ron sits beside Harry and smirks:"What's the matter, Potter? Already exhausted? Why, I remember when you were younger, you could go all night long and..."

A well-thrown pillow smothers the rest of his sentence. Ron grabs the pillow and glares at Harry, who turns his back on him, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "Well, next time, you can go just fuck yourself."

Ron leans down, close to Harry's ear and whispers: "Awww, but its so much (more fun) when you fuck me or I fuck you. Doing it alone doesn't quite do it for me anymore."

Harry rolls over, stares at him and rolls his eyes: "Do you want to get used to it again?"

Ron doesn't know what his face looked like at that sentence but he knows it has the desired effect with the smile Harry gives him. He kisses him softly but groans when Harry pulls Ron on top of himself. Kisses become more passionate as hands start roaming more freely. Harry breaks away with a gasp, while Ron starts lavishing more attention to his neck.

"Ron... Ron..." Harry moanes. Ron doesn't acknowledge him and moved lower, licking and nipping his way down his chest.

Harry grabs his shoulder and pushes him away.

"Ron, how long did Hermione give us in here?" asks Harry, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Now who should fuck himself next time," grumbles Ron, but moving off of him anyway.

"You're the one who brought her up first, you know," says Harry, rolling his eyes and glancing around the room.

The room is the messiest he had ever seen it. The sheets are half-lying on the floor, half-hanging on the side of the beds. Towels are lying on the floor where they had let them drop or drop them in a fit of passion. Windows that were always spotless and transparent are now as mucky as the Lake's water where Harry had pushed Ron to kiss him. Hermione had lent them her room for the evening so that they could have a "peaceful" night together. Ron was right: they are as good as dead.

"So?"

"So? If we hadn't spent the last 2 years fucking each other's brains out, I would be led to believe that you were straight as an arrow and still in love with her. And you are right she is going to kill us. And afterwards, she's going to resuscitate us and kill us again. And she'll do it again as often as it takes for her to work through her anger."

"Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you? I love her as a sister. A SISTER. That's like saying I would be in love with Ginny," he shudders.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, lover boy," Harry rolls off the bed, swings his legs to the floor, and curses.

"What," asks Ron, looking at him.

"We forgot to close the water."

They stare at each other and, in record speed, are in the bathroom, staring worriedly at the overflowing bath. Harry sighs and leans down to close the tap of water. Just as he was standing back up, he is stopped by Ron, who wraps his arm around his waist and nudges his legs apart. He leaned down and said: "You know its not her that I love but you."

Harry stiffens and whispers,"Do you... Do you really mean that?"

No answer is given except a small nod from Ron. Harry sighes happily and just as was about to stand up and kiss Ron, the door of the room bangs open. Both Ron and Harry glance at each other, terror written clearly in their face. A moment of silence, and then...  
  
"You are both so going to pay for this," Hermione screeches.


End file.
